The Abduction
by FaithsGuy
Summary: Homer loses a donut, thus, the bad day begins.


**A/N:** Hey, not sure how this went so please tell me. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

**The Abduction.**

"You got suspended!" Marge screamed in anger.

"It was bound to happen some day Marge, don't worry," Homer said soothingly.

Then paused, frantically looking around.

"Argh! Where's my giant donut!"

Bart innocently wiped his mouth, crumbs fell to the floor.

"Go to your room boy!" Homer yelled.

Bart wandered upstairs thoughtlessly.

"Stupid parents, stupid parents," Bart repeated.

He slipped open the window and climbed out down to the ground by a rope of Christmas lights from a few years back.

"Where shall I go?" Bart muttered to himself.

He searched his small brain for a suitable place to hide.

He found a solution.

"Springfield Wood!" he shouted.

Bart started to walk towards the wood, kicking the odd can on the way.

Finally he got there; he began to wander into the darkness. When suddenly a burst of light shone down on him from above! Slowly he tilted his head upwards and saw a huge dark circle, he looked back down to carry on walking, but he wasn't on the ground!

He closed his eyes because of the blinding light. But when he opened them he wished he hadn't!

There where two green slimy creatures with eight long tentacles, over there heads there was a glass case which held their slimy drool.

"What have we got here?" Kang asked Kodos.

"A little boy, should we cook him or not?" Kodos asked hoping for a certain option to be chosen.

While they were discussing what to do with Bart he was slowly backing away into another room. He looked behind for a place to run, but instead saw a huge cooking pot with the two strange creatures dropping strange ingredients into it. Bart looked behind him and through the window he could see that the UFO was hovering over his house. When suddenly the two creatures popped up in front of him, Bart let out a startled cry.

"Foolish earthling," Kang protested.

They began inching forwards towards Bart, consequently he peered behind him and saw a door, he hoped it was the control room; he took his chances and ran through it. He tumbled helplessly onto the roof!

During this unfortunate event the TV was spazzing out on Homer, so he had a lot of thinking to do, should he stay on the couch and watch the spazzing TV or get up, get a ladder climb up onto the roof, fix the satellite dish, climb down, put the ladder away and go back to a working TV.

He chose the second option (fixing the satellite dish) and over the following hour and a half he managed to get up onto the roof, he saw Bart lying unconscious on the floor. Now he had to make the biggest decision in his life - the TV or the boy!

"So many decisions," Homer wined to himself.

"What's taking you so long Homer?" Marge called from below.

"Nothing," Homer replied.

All of a sudden two little creatures appeared - the devil with his pitch fork on the right and the angel with its halo on the left.

"Get the boy Homer," the Angel begged with a sweet tone.

"Are you nuts?" The Devil proclaimed, "Fix the TV, which one has given you the most happiness over the last nine long years?"

Homer decides after ten minutes to fix the TV then warn Marge that Bart was lying unconscious on the roof.

About an hour later Marge walks into the living room and stares at Homer watching the normal TV program.

"Have you seen Bart?" she asked.

Homer racked his brain for an answer.

"Ye...No," Homer decided.

"Alright then I'm waiting a few more hours and then I'm telling the police to start searching!" Marge told Homer.

"Whatever," Homer replied while watching the TV.

Homer wandered into the kitchen on a search for sugary snacks. Mmmm, sugary snacks.

"ROOF," Santa's Little Helper growled.

"ROOF," Maggie burped.

"I can't think with all this noise!" Homer moaned.

He walked outside and picked up a rock and threw it onto the roof.

"Hey, this is fun!" Homer said to himself and kept throwing rocks up onto the roof.

"Oh, ran out of rocks," Homer said, "I'll have to go up there and get them."

Homer climbed up the ladder again onto the roof.

"So - tired," Homer yawned.

He began to throw rocks back down below. He closed his eyes even more to shield him from the blinding sun and threw Bart down by accident. Bart banged his head on a tree and woke up.

"Where am I?" he asked.

Suddenly a rock came down and hit Bart.

"What are you doing?" Bart shouted.

"Where did you come from," Homer said puzzled.

"I don't know," Bart replied.

Bart walked into the house and got Marge swarming around him instantly.

"Are you OK?" she asked.

"I don't remember," Bart inquired her.

"Who cares," she said, "at least you're here!"

"Marge where's my donuts," Homer asked.

"They are on the..." Bart began.

"ROOF, ROOF!" barked Santa's Little Helper.


End file.
